mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Debi Derryberry
| birthplace = Indio, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actress Singer Composer | alias = Debbie Derryberry, Debby Derryberry | yearsactive = 1986–present | spouse = Harvey Jordan | website = http://www.debiderryberry.com }} Debi Derryberry (born September 27, 1967) is an American voice actress, singer/songwriter and kids' entertainer who won an American Anime Award. History Debi Derryberry is mainly known as the voice of Jimmy Neutronhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0268397/, the boy genius who saves the world from evil aliens on the hit Nickelodeon animated series of the same name. The film version was nominated for an Academy Award. Aside from her work as a voice actress, she swam with the killer whale Keiko for the 1993 film Free Willy and was the stunt double for the young actor in the film. Derryberry has provided the voices of a series of characters, mostly young boys and tomboyish girls, with her warm, chipper tones. In addition to the voice of hero of the Nickelodeon series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and voice-over roles for Ice Age 2, she is the voice of Wednesday Addams in the 1990s animated version of The Addams Family, Weenie and Catrina on Oswald and Coco Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot video game series. Derryberry also does some voicework for numerous English language adaptations of anime titles such as Zatch Bell! in which she plays the titular character and his evil twin Zeno, and Ryo-Ohki, Yugi, and various other characters from several versions of the anime series Tenchi Muyo!. Aside from voice acting, Debi was the founder and lead singer for the indie country band Honey Pig, writing and producing most of the songs on their two CDs. Currently she is focusing on a children's music career with her CDs "What A Way To Play" and "Very Derryberry", having won a number of industry awards. She is an advocate for animals and has hosted at her North Hollywood home a fundraiser for the benefit of orangutans as an endangered species, under the Orang Utan Republik charitable foundation. Filmography Television animation * Aladdin - Eden, Dhandi (2 episodes) * The Blues Brothers Animated Series - Amanda Gentry * Bobby's World - Jackie * Chalkzone - Betty, Bobby Sue, Fried Egg, Ms. Tweezer * Clifford the Big Red Dog - Bob, Cosmo * Commander Cork - Petey, Inner Child, Nymphs * Diva Starz - Alexa * Fillmore! - Cherie Shotwell, Nina, Estelle, Anita, Ms. Frederica, Botanist Leader, Facilitator, Intercom voice, Freckle-Faced Girl * Get a Life - Seal * Goof Troop - Rose Beckenbloom (Episode "Puppy Love") * Johnny Bravo - Kid, Girl * Jumanji - Judy Shepard * The Kids from Room 402 - Melanie Bellincopf * King of the Hill - Kid * Life with Louie - Jeannie Harper * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy - Misao Amano/Pixy Misa (episodes 2 and 3) * Mirmo! - Panta * Oswald - Weenie, Catrina * Peter Pan and the Pirates - Tinkerbell * Problem Child - Additional voices * Random! Cartoons - Shakaza the Pop Singer and Cookie Store Clerk * Stroker and Hoop - Miss Squash Casserole, Jack's Girl * Stitch! - Warracchi * TaleSpin - Additional voices * Taz-Mania - Jake Tasmanian * Tenchi Muyo! - Ryo-Ohki, Reiko, Mitsuki, Mirei, Yura, Additional voices * ''Tenchi in Tokyo - Ryo-Ohki, Yugi * Tenchi Universe - Ryo-Ohki, Yugi * The Addams Family - Wednesday Addams * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Jimmy Neutron, Various characters * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Nergal Junior, Various characters * The Puttermans - Zack Putterman * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper - Additional Voices * Three Sisters - Charlie * Timon and Pumbaa - Children, Cupid * Tiny Toon Adventures - Patmay K. Pig * Totally Spies - Madison (Episode "First Brat") * What a Mess - Daughter * Zatch Bell! - Zatch, Zeno Live-action television * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! - Skeeter, Various * iCarly - Principal Franklin's assistant * Party of Five - Mrs. Pinchon Theater animation * A Bug's Life - Baby Maggots * Aladdin - Additional voices * Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again - Midge Klump Mason (Live-Action) * Babe - Puppy * Brother Bear - Additional voice * Bongee Bear and the Kingdom of Rhythm - Princess Katrina * Casper's Scare School - Banana Lady, History Teacher * Castle in the Sky - Young Sheeta, Madge * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure - Fern * Cheese Head - Disgruntaled Coffee Patron (Live-Action) * Comic Book: The Movie - Debby Newman * Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend - Nobita Nobi * Gen 13 - Additional voices * Ghost World (film) - Rude Coffee Costomer (Live-Action) * Happily N'Ever After - Additional voices * Hercules - Additional voices * Home on the Range - Additional voice * Horton Hears a Who! - Who Mom, Additional voices * Ice Age: The Meltdown - Diatryma Mom * Jekyll - Cancer Patient (Live-Action) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - Jimmy Neutron * Kiki's Delivery Service - Senior Witch in 1998 Disney dub * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure - Annette * Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman - Jeannie * O' Christmas Tree - Tree, Chipmunk * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World - Additional voices * Porco Rosso - Additional voices * Princess Mononoke - Additional voices * Tarzan - Additional voices * Tenchi Forever! - Haruna, Ryo-Ohki * ''Tenchi Muyo! in Love - Ryo-Ohki (as Marie Cabbit) * Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness - Ryo-Ohki * The Animatrix - Kid * The Dog of Flanders - Alois * The Haunting - Children * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour - Jimmy Neutron * The Legend of Secret Pass - Shelby * The Nuttiest Nutcracker - Marie, Fritz * The Wild - Additional voice * Three Specials - Agent 14 * Toy Story - Troll, Aliens, Voice on Intercom at Pizza Planet, Additional voices * Toy Story 2 - Additional voices * Vampire Hunter D - Girl * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale - Whispers Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Bebedora * Ape Escape 3 - Pink Monkey (speaking voice) * Ape Escape Academy - Pink Monkey, Female voice * Banjo-Kazooie - Kazooie (vocal fx) * Bee Movie Game - Additional voices * Crash: Mind over Mutant - Coco Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex - Coco Bandicoot * Crash Nitro Kart - Coco Bandicoot, Polar * Crash of the Titans - Coco Bandicoot, Nina Cortex (Nintendo DS version) * Crash Tag Team Racing - Coco Bandicoot, Little Boys * Crash Twinsanity - Coco Bandicoot, Young Neo Cortex * Dark Cloud 2 - Donny * Escape from Monkey Island - LUA Bar Waitress, Timmy the Monkey * Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2 - Fayth of the Aeon Bahamut * Germbusters & Germbusters 2: Germbusters Strike Again! - Flo Carson * God of War: Chains of Olympus - Calliope * God of War III - Calliope * Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron - Jimmy Neutron, Jimmy Negatron * Killer7 - Love Wilcox, First Heaven Smile (not credited) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots '' - Jimmy Neutron * ''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island - Jimmy Neutron * Nicktoons Movin' Eye Toy - Jimmy Neutron * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Jimmy Neutron * Nicktoons Unite! - Jimmy Neutron * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Matt Helms / Mimmy * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery - Dortin, Jado * Over the Hedge (video game) - Kid * Tales of the Abyss - Elder Cheagle, Additional voices * Samurai Western - Joey, Child #3 * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Jimmy Neutron * Tales of Symphonia - Noishe, Seles * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Nergal Jr. * Toy Story Activity Center - Alien(s), Voice on Intercom in Pizza Planet Model Rocket * White Knight Chronicles: International Edition - Rocco * Yakuza (video game) - Haruka * Ys Book I and II - Feena * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Zatch Bell, Zeno * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Zatch Bell, Zeno References External links * * Debi Derryberry's Official Website * Debi Derryberry's Music Website fr:Debi Derryberry fi:Debi Derryberry Category:1967 births Category:Actors from California Category:American female singers Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Living people Category:People from Riverside County, California